


Silver and Gold

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fluff, Getting Older, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting older gives them new things to torment each other about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-reading by Rosaleendhu.

“What are you smirking at?” Crawford asked.

“You have two silver hairs,” Schuldig replied.

“...what.” Crawford refused to let his expression show his horror and disbelief. Some seers went white at an early age, but he never thought he’d be one of them.

“I think I see another one further back on the top of your head too. There aren’t really too many yet, though the ones you do have are really obvious against your black hair.”

Schuldig might be messing with him, but he doubted it. Years spent together gave him a better idea of when Schuldig was tormenting him with the truth instead of a lie. Crawford walked to a mirror to check. 

God damn it. He _did_ have them. He hadn’t even reached thirty!

Grinning, Schuldig walked in to stand behind him. “I heard that ‘God damn it.’” 

“It doesn’t matter if _you_ hear that.”

“With Farfarello gone, it’s not like you have to worry about saying that kind of stuff out loud anymore.” 

“Unlike you, I don’t feel the need to vocalize _everything_ I think.”

“Yeah, you like to be inscrutable, but it’s not like I can’t _feel_ your horror. Don’t bother plucking them, because they’ll just grow back.”

He had more important things to pay attention to than his hair, so he’d just have to get used to the idea. “Some precogs start going gray early. It doesn’t affect anything else about me.”

“Aside from how people look at you and treat you. Maybe you’ll start getting senior discounts on things! You’re stingy, so you’ll like that.”

“I just have a few silver hairs. It doesn’t mean I’ll be totally silver tomorrow.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

“Whatever happens, I’ll look distinguished.”

Schuldig grinned harder. “You keep telling yourself that.”

  


* * *

Crawford had been waiting for this moment for a long time. 

“What are you smirking at?” Schuldig asked.

“You have two silver hairs,” Crawford replied.

“...what. That’s not possible.”

“Yet there they are.”

Schuldig went for a mirror, with Crawford following him at a more sedate pace. After a few minutes in front of it checking, he said, “Are you kidding me? They’re not gray or silver; I have a few very pale rosy-gold hairs.” Emphatically not the attitude Crawford had hoped for, especially not when _he’d_ gone completely silver and gray four years ago.

“Exactly. It’s the redhead equivalent of going gray. Those hairs will eventually pale to silver. You’re getting old. Your ‘live fast, die young, leave a pretty corpse’ plan has gone down in flames.”

“No, they may just end up a very pale blond. Almost nobody realizes that most redheads don’t go gray, so while your growing older makes you look like an old man my growing older gives my hair _highlights_. I’m just genetically superior to you. My current plan is to live fast, die old, and leave a remarkably well-preserved, sexy, and blond corpse.” 

“You didn’t think I was an old man last night.”

Schuldig smirked. “True, though if you ever do lose stamina in the bedroom I’ll be finding some younger lovers. Sorry, Brad. But until then, I’ll continue to proudly tell people that you’re my silver fox and sugar daddy. Hey, at least you’re not going bald! I could never fuck a balding man.”

God damn it. “I hate you.”

“I _love_ that.”

 

### End


End file.
